


i like you

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, set after 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I quite like you,” Fitz said, a small smile on his face as he leaned over to kiss her. </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. Isn’t that a given at this point?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you

Jemma waited until Mack was done talking to a fellow agent before approaching him. They’d been on the quinjet for almost an hour now and she hadn’t had an opportunity to talk to him yet. When she spotted her, holding a cup of coffee between her hands, he raised his eyebrows at her, and Jemma took it as an invitation.

“Mack, hello. I brought you some coffee. I thought you may need it, you know, what with this long day and all,” she said, with a sort of weird smile on her face, but not any less genuine for that. He took the coffee almost immediately, but stood there, watching her for a few long beats before he spoke.

“Don’t you think I don’t know what this is,” he said, his voice deep as usual, but with equal hints of annoyance and amusement.

“Well, I just told you what it is, so, you know.”

“This coffee reeks of guilt.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jemma answered. She’d never been good at playing dumb, unless she was trying to fool herself, and she had brought the coffee as a sort of _thank you_ and _sorry_ , so she wasn’t sure why she kept denying the obvious.

“Well, I’m talking about me, spending almost two hours packing and re-packing the quinjet while I waited for you two to…you know, don’t make me say it,” Mack said, the amusement in his voice far outweighing the annoyance now.

“I really am sorry Mack, really, I want you to know…”

“It’s okay, we’re good, we’re good,” he added before she could go on. “Just, keep it tight, you know? I’ve had enough of this sort of funny business with Hunter and Bobbi already. And we all need to keep our heads straight, stay sharp.”

“I know, and we will, this will in no way affect…”

“I know. I know,” he interrupted again, “and thanks for the coffee. I do need it.”

“Lean over,” Jemma said abruptly, and upon watching the confusion on Mack’s face, she grabbed at his shoulders, trying to bring him closer to her.

“What?”

“Get over here, come on,” she insisted, and when he did, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She let go of him, and he gave her a warm smile. “Thank you. For everything,” Jemma told him. “We’ll get Daisy back. We will, Mack.”

“I know.”

••

 

“Do you think Mack knows?” Fitz asked a few hours later. They had just finished talking to Coulson, all three of them, and the director had sent them straight to their bunks, asking them to rest for a couple of hours and then get back to work. He didn’t want to lose any more time, but he knew his agents wouldn’t be much of a help if they didn’t at least take a break.

“Seriously?”

“Well, I mean, maybe he thought we were debriefing or something,” Fitz said, and Jemma snorted when she realized he actually thought that was a possibility.

“He knows, Fitz. Trust me,” she said, but explained no further.

“So, if he already knows, what should we do about the rest of the team?” They had reached Fitz bunk, and he held the door open for her as she entered.

“You mean if we should tell them?”

“Yeah.”

Jemma sat down on his bed as she considered his question. She wanted to tell people about this new change. She wanted to tell her friends. She could imagine Daisy’s reaction, asking for details but _oh, gross, I don’t mean that kind of details, he’s my friend_ , Bobbi’s smirk, satisfied and all too knowing, Hunter’s teasing, never letting the chance to throw innuendos at them at the worst possible time go. But that was all Jemma could do, imagine. Everything was so messed up, she couldn’t help but feel guilty about being so completely, irrevocably _happy_.

“I don’t know,” she said, finally, “I feel like it’s not the time to make an announcement. But, I guess we shouldn’t hide, either?”

“So, we don’t go around telling people, but we also don’t try to lie to anyone about it? Is that what you’re saying?” Fitz asked, sitting down next to her and taking her left hand between his.

“I think so, yes. What do you think?”

“I think that’s the sensible thing to do, Doctor Simmons.”

“You know,” Jemma said, getting closer to him and using her free hand to play with the sleeve of his shirt, “I’ve found that I quite like it when you call me doctor.”

“Well, I quite like _you_ ,” Fitz said, a small smile on his face as he leaned over to kiss her. But Jemma pulled away, abruptly.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah. Isn’t that a given at this point?”  

It was. Jemma knew how Fitz felt about her, of course she did. But the thing about them was that, for all they claimed to be psychically linked, they weren’t all that good at saying things out loud.

_You’re more_ than that and _maybe there is_ and, more recently, only a couple of hours ago _, I want you_. Yes, those things had been said. But still, so many things had been left unsaid between them, and Jemma thought maybe it was never too late to start.

“I like you, too,” Jemma replied, her voice soft, a whisper. _Like_ didn’t even begin to cover the way she felt about Fitz. She felt so many things and they had been on the brink of bursting out of her for months now, but, for some reason, just saying that made her feel excited. She let out a little giggle and Fitz looked at her with curiosity.

“Is this funny to you?”

She shook her head and closed the space between them, kissing him softly, unhurriedly, because she got to do that now. “We should get some rest,” Fitz said against her mouth as they started tp pull apart.

“Yes, we should.”

“So,” he started, getting up and rubbing his hands together. Suddenly, Jemma noted, he looked a little nervous. “So, do you want to stay here? I mean, you may want to go back to your bunk, which is completely understandable…”

“Well,” Jemma said and stood from his bed, “if I go all the way back to my bunk then I will be wasting precious sleeping time, won’t I?” she asked, putting her arms around Fitz’s waist and resting her head against his neck.

“You would be wasting precious sleeping time, that you would. I wouldn’t want to be the reason you lose, what? four minutes of sleep? Maybe even five. Couldn’t live with that.”

“It’s agreed, then,” Jemma said, burying her face on his neck even more, taking in his warmth, his smell, the vibration of his chest as he spoke, “I will stay here. You may need to lend me some clothes, though.”

“And what if I don’t?” he asked, playful.

“Well then,” Jemma started and pulled herself from his embrace, “I guess I will have no more choice than to sleep naked.”

“I would not be opposed to that.”

Jemma let out a laugh and made her way to his closet. “I just think it may prove to be a bit distracting, and we really should get some rest, don’t you think?”

“I suppose,” he said, his tone disappointed but a smile playing on his lips. He slowly made his way to his closet, too, and as she watched him rummage through his things, with all the worry, and the fear and the unknown waiting for them outside of his bunk, she felt it, she did.

Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something about these two dorks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
